


that one doctor au

by InLust



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Doctors AU, Ensemble Cast, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: Matters of the heart are difficult to explain...even to doctors





	1. alex/lucy

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be like my old ensemble au that i wrote but then it got a little out of hand because there's definitely a lot more material and backstory ive thought of to work with this so each ship is going to get 2 parts obviously the focus ship is alex/lucy so we shall see where it takes us 
> 
> but this is really just about getting the lady characters to fall in love 
> 
> they're all queer and they just happen to fall in love

“I heard from the nurses that Dr. Garrick is single,” Kara whispers as she sets down her tray.

“Oh no, peds guy? Too sweet for her,” Alex shuts down quickly.

“Wasn’t Ronnie sweet too?” Winn asks, chewing the carrot with his mouth open.

Alex sips on her juice box with a disapproving look. “He _was_ ,” she emphasizes so that he gets the message.

Winn nods, sucking in a breath. Mentions of the dead husband are not allowed in this conversation apparently. “What about Hunter?” he suggests.

Alex shakes her head quickly. “The nurse down at the psych ward? No no _no_ **no**. There’s just a weird vibe to him.”

“Alex, you can’t just shoot down everyone we suggest,” Winn argues.

“I’m not shooting down _everyone_ ,” Alex returns as she bites into her sandwich. “This is Caitlin we’re talking about here. I think we just need to be conscious about who she could possibly date.”

“She needs someone that can keep up with her, who isn’t afraid to challenge her,” Sara says as she slides into the seat next to Alex.

“She could date you!” Kara chimes in thoughtfully, pointing her carrot at Sara. “Women aren’t out of the realm of possibilities are they?”

Winn crosses his arms and thinks to himself momentarily. “I can see Dr. Snow dating a woman. All the nurses fawn over her in the OR.”

“She _could_ date me,” Sara agrees with a smirk on her face. “But I’m a taken woman.”

“Yeah, how is your billionaire girlfriend doing anyway?” Alex reminds with a playful push.

“Currently on a boat in the North Sea apparently,” Sara answers with a shrug, punching her fork into the salad. “Something about land acquisitions and she’s going to be gone for who knows how long.”

“That’s what you get for dating Nyssa al Ghul.”

“You’re still dating Nyssa?” Jimmy asks as he sits down next to Winn.

Barry follows soon after. “ _The_ Nyssa al Ghul? Isn’t her father head of a mob?”

Sara rolls her eyes. “That’s a dumb rumor,” she waves off. “They’re all business moguls.”

“Who have a huge stake in this hospital,” Alex reminds carefully, looking around to make sure no one is listening to them closely.

“Exactly,” Sara agrees with a serious look on her face. “And we’re not here to talk about my love life. Seriously, get back on track guys.”

“Alex, why don’t you date her then?” Winn suggests quickly.

Alex’s eyes widen as Kara chokes on her apple beside her sister. “No, no, no!” she protests quickly.

“Why not? You’ve dated women before,” Jimmy notes aloud.

“You have,” Sara wiggles her eyebrows playfully at Alex.

Alex rolls her eyes. “She’s my mentor. Not to mention my friend.”

“I was your mentor once,” Sara adds on top of that, which has the men at the table balking at.

“Alex!” Kara chides in shock. She slaps her sister. “How many mentors have you slept with?”

“Oh my god!” Alex exasperates, running her hand through her hair. “Why am I getting dragged under the bus right now? We aren’t talking about my dating history.”

Sara is chuckling wholeheartedly in her seat as Alex shoots her daggers. “Well, not all of us are on a first name basis with Dr. Snow, so it’s not impossible for you to date her. She obviously likes you.”

“She likes me _enough_ ,” Alex reminds, “but I’m not going to date her. I’m not dating anyone right now.”

“You’re too ‘ _focused on your career_ ,’” Kara mocks playfully and throws up air quotes for effect. She throws a carrot stick at her sister before sticking out her tongue. “You’re already a staff trauma surgeon, what more could you want?” Alex glares at her but Kara doesn’t pay attention as she turns to Sara with glee. “So you’ve dated my sister?”

“ _Oh my god_!”

“Yes, I have,” Sara smirks before leaning in.

“Was this before or after--” Kara asks completely intrigued.

“Before.”

“So she hasn’t dated since…”

“Nope.”

Alex turns beet red in her seat as she tears at her sandwich.

Suddenly multiple pagers go off and they’re all pulling them out in unison to check whose it is.

“Alex, you’re down in the ER with me,” Sara says as she reads the page, already out of her seat.

“Car accident, got it,” Alex says instantly as she follows suit.

Kara sucks in her breath. “I’m finally meeting the new neurosurgeon for a consult.” She picks up her tray as well. “Wish me luck.”

“Do you know what they were talking about?” Winn asks Jimmy as all the ladies suddenly disperse.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about your former Chief Resident, but it is not my story to tell,” Jimmy pretends to zip his lips. Winn tries to speak but Jimmy turns his attention to Barry instead as his pager goes off.

“Speaking of Dr. Snow,” Barry grimaces as he stands up. “I’ve gotta do rounds.”

“I thought she liked you too,” Winn points out casually.

Barry shrugs. “If she does, she has a funny way of showing it. I get shivers down my spine whenever she asks me a question.” He throws his juice box into his pocket. “I’ll see you guys later.”

\---------------------

“ _So_ you’re focused on your career?” Sara asks with a cheeky smile as they make it down to the ER.

There are nurses prepared with gowns and gloves as Alex and Sara approach. Alex shoots Sara a nasty glare as the nurse ties her gown.

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Alex grumbles as she snaps on her gloves emphatically.

“Touchy, touchy,” Sara points out with a chuckle. “How many years has it been since you and Dr. Lane broke up?”

“A ye...ahem, _five_ years since we broke up,” Alex keeps her eyes glued towards the ER entrance. She can feel her neck warm at the subtle lie.

“Wow, it’s like you’re celibate,” Sara jokes.

“ _Dr. Lance_.”

“I mean it’s perfectly fine, saving yourself for that right one and all,” Sara goes on without any remorse. There’s a smile on her face that Alex has a mind to slap right off but they have work to do. “You know, there is gonna be a new head of trauma right?”

“Yup,” Alex doesn’t look at Sara as she looks down the street for the incoming ambulance.

“Heard Chief J’onzz say they’re really experienced.”

Alex balls her fists at her sides. “Yup,” she grits. _Not like I don’t have experience._

“Do you know who it is?”

“Nope.” Whoever it is is competition for Alex. For J’onn to pass her over for head of trauma was almost an insult. She’s been working her ass off for that trauma position since she decided on her specialty. And she was damn good at it even when her _mentor_ left. Even he said, she was the best ever since.

There’s a whoop of the sirens and everyone is at the ready. They can hear multiple ambulances approaching.

“You know what’d be really funny?” Sara starts. Alex doesn’t give her a second glance but she knows Alex is listening. “If it was _her_.”

Alex scoffs, almost by reflex. “Lucy has no intention of coming back.” Her jaw tenses at the very present tense she uses.

Sara shrugs. “I’m just saying. Who has more experience than you to be head of trauma here? You know Jon only hires people he trusts.”

“Well, I’m sure it’s not _her_ ,” Alex goes on, trying not to feel hopeful about it. “I’d bet my heart on it.”

Sara suppresses a laugh but lets the conversation drop as the ambulances pull up quickly. “We’re going to need more hands!” she yells back to the staff.

Alex snaps into focus as the back the ambulance pops open. She’s ready to listen to the stats and jump into action.

Suddenly, a woman in camo pants and boots jumps off the ambulance quickly, dog tags swinging across her sports bra laden chest. Arms and shoulders tinted with an uneven tan. Her camo hat covers her face but it stops Alex in place.

Alex feels her heart stop momentarily in her chest, staring as if she’s seen a ghost.

The woman helps pull the patient from the ambulance leaving Alex to stare at her strong back muscles and toned triceps. She is talking loudly. “Patient isn’t breathing, there’s no pulse! Someone get the crash cart ready!” She hasn’t finished breathing and she’s stepping on the leg of the stretcher precariously, hands clasped pressing down in the middle of the guy’s chest.

Alex feels like everything’s stopped around her. The only thing she focuses on is the sound of her voice. A voice she hasn’t heard in a year.

“Lucy?!” Sara yells in confusion. She glances at Alex in the corner of her eyes.

“Dr. Lance, good to see you again!” Lucy responds quickly. Alex sees the smile at the corner of her lips.

“What are you doing here?”

“What’s it look like? Did someone start a clock?” Lucy goes back to counting the compressions under her breath. She looks around for her support. “Come on! I’m your new head of trauma, get it together!”

It’s Lucy.

_I_ _t’s Lucy._

**_It’s Lucy._ **

**_LUCY LANE IS HEAD OF TRAUMA?_ **

“Alex! Take this guy in, he’s yours!” Sara orders quickly.

Alex snaps out of it. The air fills her lungs to bring her back to life and she jumps into action, hands on the stretcher as she pulls them into the ER. She refocuses on the case at hand, listens to Lucy’s summary of the patient, and ignores the way her heart pounds inside of her.  Because after all these years Dr. Lucy Lane isn’t going to stick around.

_Right?_


	2. kara/m'gann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ship is a rare pair im sure of it and i don't even know why but like i guess that's just how it is ANYWAY this ship features age difference, conversations about kids, and kara being the ultimate puppy and m'gann being a stern but quietly emotional character so you see the puppy just bounding near this very mature figure and its one of my favorites to have written 
> 
> posting this after like....months of sitting on it because i need to get a move on this fic tbh

M’gann looks up as the elevator dings and the door opens. She steps off of the elevator, slipping her phone into her lab coat on her quest to find Dr. Danvers. She feels her heart tug inside of her, knowing that she’s now working with a child. 

As she makes her way through the pediatric floor, she can’t help but feel uncomfortable. It’s not that she didn’t like kids, but she never knows how to act around them. Maybe she should’ve handed this case off to one of her colleagues. 

The floor is bright and welcoming. There are more colors than all of the other floors in the hospital combined. It’s both annoying and cute. Unfortunately, M’gann doesn’t get it. 

She especially doesn’t get it when she sees a doctor _roll_ by.

She means that in the literal sense as she makes her way towards the nurse’s station. There is a doctor on Heelys that glides towards the nurses station. She’s tall with broad shoulders, blonde hair that comes down in perfect waves, and carries a smile as bright as the sun. 

“The test pilot in Room 52 would like his bathroom checked for monsters if you don’t mind,” the doctor says as she signs off on the chart and hands it to the nurse. 

The nurse smiles brightly in return. “Does he also want a lollipop?” 

“Only if it’s green, Jessica,” she returns playfully.

Nurse Jessica laughs before getting up. 

M’gann makes her way to the doctor and politely says, “Hi, I’m looking for Dr. Danvers.”

The doctor turns to M’gann, leaning casually against the counter. She smiles at her, elbows casually leaning against the counter, her body language welcomes M'gann's presence like an old friend. “Hi, I am a Dr. Danvers.”

M’gann’s eyes widen at the doctor in front of her. She’s younger than M’gann expects her to be and far prettier up close. Her cheerful disposition seems to brighten even more as she regards her.  

“A Dr. Danvers?” M’gann is confused. 

“I’m Dr. _Kara_ Danvers,” she introduces, holding out her hand. “My sister is a Trauma Doctor here as well, so she’s also a Dr. Danvers.” 

M’gann nods, understanding the situation a bit better now. “I’m Dr. M’gann M’orzz,” she returns as she reaches for Kara’s hand. There’s an instant reaction as their hands meet. It’s not electricity, it’s warmth. The type of warmth that is welcoming and kind and spreads throughout M’gann’s body. She doesn’t let her hand linger, pulling back quickly like she’s been set on fire. 

She would apologize, but she fears that would make it painfully obvious that something was wrong. “So you needed my consultation on a patient?” she switches gears for both of their sakes.

Kara is unfortunately very easy to read. M'gann can see the subtle drop in her expression even as she tries to smile through it. Luckily, Kara bounces back and nods easily. She reaches for a patient file for her to read.

M’gann takes it and listens for Kara’s report.

“So our little sea king is 12 years old, brought in by his mom because he had a nasty hit during football practice. We got him in for a CT scan and we’re keeping him overnight to monitor him for a concussion.” 

M’gann nods. “Seems like you have this all handled.”

“I wanted to confirm with you because before he took a hit, he was already half way down. The coach said something about a sudden balance problem? His mother says that he’s been a clumsy kid for as long as she can remember.”

There’s a concerned look on Kara’s face as she finishes her report. M’gann can already tell how close Kara feels to her patient. She closes the file after she gathers the information she needs. “Alright, take me to the patient.”

“Sea king,” Kara corrects with a chirp.

“Sea king?” M’gann tries not to sound so skeptical, but Kara doesn’t seem to mind. 

The young doctor brushes by M’gann with a smile on her face as she pushes her hands into her white coat. “Children believe in superpowers and superheroes. Everything we do for them are what superheroes do, so I encourage imagination with kids just for them to be a kid. So yes, you are going to see the sea king.” 

M’gann takes in everything that Kara says because of the way she says it. There’s an unrelenting brightness in her demeanor and hope in her voice the way she regards her patients. She can see beyond what M’gann can and honestly, M’gann can’t tell if that’s a good thing or bad thing for her. 

There is no denying the growing warmth in her heart in Kara’s presence though. 

“Lead the way, Dr. Danvers.” M'gann glances bashfully down at the ground.

Kara leads the way. She tries not to think about the tingling in the palm of her hand from shaking Dr. M’orzz hand or the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. To be quite honest, she doesn’t know where the nerves are coming from. It must be because she doesn’t know anything about Dr. M’orzz. 

“So, you’re our new head of neuro?” she starts conversationally. 

“Something like that,” M’gann answers. It’s curt and simple. "Just got back to the states."

“Did you travel somewhere beforehand? I don’t think that Chief J'onzz has ever mentioned you before,” Kara forges on as best as she can. She can’t help it. If she’s going to be working with her, why not try to get to know her? Curiosity was what made her become a doctor. Take a history, understand the symptoms, and treat the patient accordingly. She just translates those skills much better into people skills than most. 

There’s a tick at M’gann’s jaw but she looks over at Kara, not quite meeting her eyes. “I was in the Philippines.” 

Kara raises her eyebrows. “Really? That’s amazing. Were you visiting family or doing work?” 

M’gann looks at her curiously. Other than that Kara can’t read her expression, but she definitely senses a wall. Nevertheless, M’gann answers, “A bit of both.”

Kara nods, taking in the bit of information. “I hear the beaches at Boracay are beautiful this time of year. If you were able to travel there of course; last I heard it's still closed. But I mean there's also Mindanao, but some areas can be a bit---” M’gann doesn’t say anything but she stares at Kara. Under her dark chocolate eyes, Kara feels nervous and she knows she was just rambling, but she can’t help it. Sometimes as much as she soaks up information, it has a tendency to come out. “Right. Right. Sorry, I have a tendency to talk a lot. About anything really. Photographic memory and all.” 

They turn a corner and thank god, Kara’s been down these hallways more than enough to remember how long it takes to get there. “Here we are, Arthur Curry,” she announces happily. 

“The sea king,” M’gann clarifies with a small smile at the corner of her lips. 

Kara beams in response. Maybe there could some common ground. 

They enter the room and Arthur is sitting on the bed playing his DS while his mom paces the room. Mrs. Curry is worried, just as mothers are always, and it’s funny how M’gann regards her. There’s a small warm smile on her face, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. She stares guarded and speaks carefully as she moves past pleasantries to assess Arthur. 

“He’s always been a bit clumsy, stumbling at the corners of tables and couches,” Mrs. Curry explains. “I thought it was something he’d grow out of because he’s just so different when he’s in the water.” 

“Arthur loves swimming, can’t keep him away from the waters when there are waves,” Kara adds on that brings a smile to his mother’s face. 

M’gann has Arthur stand to assess him. “Can you tell me what happens before you fell?”

“I’m not sure, it gets a bit fuzzy and I just kind of pfftt--” he imitates a boom for when he falls. 

“When it happens, how do you feel? Are you tired? Are you sleepy?” M’gann goes on pulling out her penlight.

Arthur grunts as she flashes her penlight in his eyes. He bats her away. “No, I don’t know. I can’t really remember. It’s just a feeling.” He closes his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” his mother asks. 

Kara is right behind M’gann quickly. “Arthur?” 

“I’m fine,” he snaps. His mother recoils visibly beside him. “Can you just give me some damn space?” 

“Arthur!” she chides. 

“Arthur, look at me,” M’gann redirects, staring right into his eyes. 

Kara is just as worried as Arthur’s mother is, but she knows something is off. 

“Are you done asking questions?” he grumbles with annoyance as he moves out of M’gann’s space. He pulls his arms back, visibly agitated. 

Kara steps beside M’gann. “Arthur, we just want to make sure that you’re okay.”

“I don’t want to answer them anymore,” he throws back.

Arthur’s mother is about to speak when M’gann shakes her head. 

“Arthur,” M’gann begins as calmly as ever. “We’re going to give you a few moments okay? I am going to talk to your mom outside.” 

Arthur doesn’t regard M’gann while he picks up his DS once more and curls up into the bed. 

Kara is skeptical about leaving Arthur alone but M’gann tilts her head for her to follow with his mother. 

“Does he have mood changes like that often?” M’gann asks curiously. 

Arthur’s mother looks into the room with concern. “He’s usually a sweet boy,” she unconsciously says. “The coach has said he’s been getting a little more aggressive on the field, but nothing unmanageable. I thought it’d be boys being boys because he’s right around the corner from puberty.” 

“We are going to get him to an MRI,” M’gann informs. “Dr. Danvers, let me know when you have that scheduled.” There’s an impassive look on her face that Kara can’t seem to read. 

“An MRI? Didn’t you just do a scan on him? What did those results say?” 

M’gann clasps the folder between her hands and looks at Mrs. Curry carefully. “From what you’re describing to me, it seems like some of these symptoms have been manifesting themselves over time. Balance issues, headaches, and behavioral shifts can be symptoms of many different diagnoses. An MRI will give us a clearer picture as to what may be going on with the patient.” 

Mrs. Curry doesn’t look comforted by M’gann’s words. And honestly, Kara doesn’t feel the same either because she can tell how detached M’gann is suddenly. 

Unfortunately for the both of them, M’gann has already said her goodbyes and starts to walk away. 

Kara quickly grasps Mrs. Curry’s hands. “Mrs. Curry, Dr. M’orzz is right, we need to just run the MRI to get a clearer picture. Once we have that, we can make a sound diagnosis and treat Arthur. It’s best right now for you to stay with Arthur and let us know if anything changes okay? I’ll be back soon to check on him and bring him up.” 

Kara stares at Mrs. Curry with reassurance. As much as she wants her son to be okay, Kara feels the same. She understands that the situation can be scary and difficult when everything is up in the air. 

Mrs. Curry offers a worried smile and nods. “Thank you, Dr. Danvers.” 

Kara smiles before rushing to find Dr. M’orzz. 

“Dr. M’orzz?” Kara calls out as she turns the corner. 

Dr. M’orzz is waiting by the elevator patiently. Kara reaches her quickly. 

“Dr. Danvers,” she greets curtly. 

Kara furrows her brows in confusion. “I’m sorry, you just kind of left me there.” 

M’gann stares at the elevator as she speaks to Kara. “I told you. Bring the patient up to an MRI, once those results come in, we will discuss our next move.” She sounds cold and distant. 

Kara twitches at the detachment. “I understand that but I have a feeling there is more that you aren’t disclosing to me. If you think that there’s something wrong with Arthur, it’d be helpful to know what I am looking for.” 

M’gann turns her head to stare at Kara. There’s a guarded look in her eyes that makes Kara’s heart clench. “If it’s what I suspect, you’ll see it even on the CT scan.” The elevator dings and the doors slide open. M’gann takes a step in and turns to Kara once more. “Keep me updated, Dr. Danvers.” 

Kara watches as the elevator doors close. She stands there alone and confused. One minute she thinks she can work with M’gann and the next minute it’s like she’s a completely different person. 

“She is an enigma wrapped mystery,” Kara says to herself as she sets herself off to do her job. Maybe she can snag a minute with Alex to ask her about M’gann. 


	3. caitlin/iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone thinks caitlin needs to get back into the dating game, but does she really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more ensemble writing and this is such a bonus because there's a lot of stuff in the background i don't touch on but maybe i will in later installments we shall see either way, let me know what you think! this ship is so fucking underrated and this is the start of something beautiful

As of late, there have been some complaints to Dr. Snow. Not that they should really count as valid complaints because they’re not from Chief or HR. She has been great at her job, clear headed, focused.

Apparently obsessive according to her friends. While her friends are far and few, Caitlin can’t help to think if they’re just worrying over her for nothing.

_Drinks tonight? I’m going to need it._ -Alex

Caitlin narrows her eyes and responds with, _I have six surgeries between now and tomorrow._

_Please? You’ve been drowning in surgeries, you need it too_. -Alex

It’s strange, Alex hasn’t wanted to drink with her in ages. Something must be off.

Luckily for Caitlin, she doesn’t have to respond because she enters a bypass surgery. The surgery goes smoothly as it always does. Caitlin pushes the sound of the machines to the back of her mind, the sound of everyone announcing their parts, so that she can focus on the patient in her care. Everyone around her watches intently and listens as she goes through the procedure and she performs like no one is watching her at all. 

There’s a sense of peace and tranquility for Caitlin in the OR. It’s been so long trying to regain that sensation of being able to change and save someone’s life. 

All of her peace and tranquility is interrupted when she checks her phone to find follow up messages from Cisco in the lab and Sara in the ER. 

_Come get drinks. Alex is a mess._ -Sara

_Again._  -Sara

_I got you something_ -Cisco

_But you can only get it if you come out with us tonight_  -Cisco

_Well i didn’t get it for you but it’s for you ;)_ -Cisco

_Answer me when you’re done your bypass surgery_ -Sara

_Caity, treat yo self._ -Cisco

_I know where your office is._ -Sara

Caitlin ignores the texts as she steps out of surgery to go change into a fresh set of scrubs. Her work isn’t done for the day and she honestly doesn’t know when it will end. Honestly, she really doesn’t mind if it doesn’t so she can spare herself the agony of possibly being set up by her friend’s again. 

_ So what if it’s been a few years since Ronnie died? Maybe I’m just not ready to date and maybe I never will be.   _

“If you keep ignoring our texts, we are going to have to start getting creative,” Cisco says, startling her. 

“Cisco!” Caitlin yells in surprise as she tugs over her new scrub top quickly. 

Cisco laughs. “Girl, if I wanted to see your thing thangs, I would’ve timed that a whole lot better.”

Caitlin narrows her eyes and she ruffles her hair out from underneath her white coat. “You could’ve at least knocked.” She throws on her teal stethoscope. “Shouldn’t you be down at the lab?”

“Harry’s on schedule, so I can trust him by himself for at least 10 minutes.” There’s a happy smile on his face and he goes on with, “There’s a nurse who stops by the lab and says she’s interested---

“I don’t have time Cisco,” Caitlin brusquely says as she holds up a new patient chart that was sent her way. She brushes by him to leave the locker room. 

“Slow your roll, Caitlin, you don’t know what I was going to say,” Cisco trails after her quickly. 

Caitlin rolls her eyes. “Nurse Joy down in peds is interested in getting to know me because she thinks there’s something sexy about the way I handle a heart,” she rattles off sarcastically. Funny enough, it isn’t hypothetical because she’s sure Cisco’s said something to that effect at least four times in the last month. 

Cisco looks offended at her. “Excuse me, that was not what I was going to say.” He sidles up beside her and falls into step as they continue walking. 

“Oh really?” 

Cisco tries to make his point but flounders momentarily before giving in. “It’s actually Nurse Hayley down in ortho who wants to get to know you….because she thinks there’s something sexy about the way you handle heart. But I like that Pokemon reference you’ve got going on.” 

Caitlin rolls her eyes at him emphatically before continuing her stride. 

“Come on, Cait! There are women and men lining up to date you because of your incredible skills,” Cisco argues. “How could you _not_ be remotely interested?” 

It wasn’t her skills that saved Ronnie. Caitlin holds her breath as she continues making her way through the ward before she comes up with her response. “I’m just not interested in dating.”

“Fine, don’t date,” Cisco tries to meet her half way. “But I hope you realize that you’re a beautiful, talented surgeon that can get it with basically anyone.”

“I don’t want to _get it_ , Cisco,” Caitlin blushes as she reiterates his words. “Can we drop this?”

Cisco softens at her, but it’s quickly replaced with a mischievous smiles. “I'll drop it _only_  if you come out to drinks with us tonight. Because you won’t believe who is back in town.” He brightens with a wiggle of his eyebrows for Caitlin to guess. 

Caitlin can’t deny that her curiosity is piqued, knowing that Alex had texted her before Sara and Cisco.

“Dr. Lucy Lane,” Cisco doesn’t bother to whisper as he continues to wiggle his eyebrows. 

“Ooooooooooh,” Caitlin’s eyes widen in realization. “Is that why Alex is---”

“Going stir crazy but still trying to be cool about it?” Cisco finishes easily. Caitlin scrunches her nose and nods in agreement. “Yep, I’m sensing a lot of tequila tonight. Tequila and tears.” 

Caitlin slaps his shoulder with the back of her hand. Cisco looks at her to agree with him but she remains quiet and shakes her head. As she does, in the corner of her eyes, she can see Barry approach them. “Alright, I’ll see you tonight unless I get caught up with something.” 

“You better not!” Cisco says as he takes his leave. He turns around and walks down the hall. Of course, not without giving Barry a high five that startles him. 

Caitlin waits for Barry to approach her as he carries a chart with him. “Dr. Allen,” she greets simply. 

He stares at her with his wide eyes as he usually does, almost like a deer in headlights. It must be the nerves that get to him when they’re around each other, Caitlin just smiles thinly at him to let him know that she isn’t trying to threaten him. Barry takes a second to ease into her presence though. 

“I was just finishing rounds Dr. Snow,” he says with a slight bow. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“We have a new case,” Caitlin says with a small smile. “Referred from Dr. Stein from Central City General. Walk with me.” She starts walking with Barry in tow towards the room. “Our patient is 22 year old male, presenting with fatigue, muscle and joint aches, night sweats. He thought it was a general flu until he went to the ER complaining of chest pain that comes and goes.” 

“Chest pain at 22 can mean a lot of things, especially if he is athletic,” Barry reasons as he follows along. 

Caitlin nods in agreement. “During his physical assessment, they found that he had a heart murmur.” 

“A murmur?”

“No history of heart disease in his family, no congenital defects. He developed a heart murmur along with his other symptoms. Initial diagnosis?” 

Barry struggles to keep up beside Caitlin’s stride as he tries to think of all the symptoms. Caitlin knows he’s a good doctor, he just gets really unsure around her. 

“Dr. Allen, you have five more rooms down this hallway to tell me a diagnosis.” 

Barry nods quickly. “Uh...uhm.” 

“Do you have a question?” Caitlin asks, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrow. Again, Barry stares at her with wide doe eyes. “It’s alright to ask questions. I’d rather you do that when you don’t know than risk a patient’s life.”

At this, Barry’s shoulders slump. It makes Caitlin stop walking and Barry also stops immediately beside her. 

Caitlin lets out a small sigh, trying to give him a second to focus. “The initial diagnosis, you know this,” she tries to encourage.

Barry nods his head with determination. It takes him a moment and Caitlin tries not to get impatient. Even as she stands there and hugs the patient report that has the answer and taps her foot. She can hear Barry murmur the symptoms to himself. 

He brightens after a moment and carefully offers, “Endocarditis?” 

Caitlin smirks and nods before she keeps walking. “Endocarditis. If you asked for a full patient history, you would’ve found out that he had gotten a tattoo a few weeks prior to his symptoms that actually led to a slight infection.” 

Barry lets out a frustrated sigh to himself. “Source of infection, bacteria traveling through the vessels to his heart creating build up that leads to abnormal heart murmurs.” Caitlin hums in agreement before passing off the chart to Barry. He starts to read it. “Wallace West?” 

Caitlin looks at him. “Is there a problem?” 

Barry shakes his head. “Uh, no? It’s just Wally is a family friend. We grew up together.” He continues reading the chart with vested interest, Caitlin can see it in the furrow of his brows. “It says he’s been receiving treatment for infective endocarditis for the last six months without any progress. Most treatments last three months without complications if it was caught early enough.” 

Caitlin nods. “He’s here for surgery for systemic embolisms. I’d like you to scrub in, but if this is something you can’t do…” 

Barry vehemently protests, “No, no! I can do this. It won’t be a problem, Dr. Snow.”

Caitlin stares at the resident and Barry returns her stare with a confident look. She can see the worry in his eyes but he’s been a promising resident that has a lot of potential. After all, he’s also able to look her in the eyes without fearing her. She nods in agreement. 

They enter the room, Barry carrying his back straighter, trying to be more professional. Caitlin stands beside him, ready to let him present the case. After all he says it shouldn’t be an issue. 

“Hi, Mr. West?” Caitlin greets as she walks in. 

Wally is sitting up in the hospital, awake but exhausted, hooked up to an IV that doesn’t seem to bother him anymore as he flips through the channels. He smiles at Caitlin politely before seeing Barry. His eyes widen and a bright smile grows across his face when he sees Barry. “Bear?” 

“Wally,” Barry returns his own greeting as he approaches. He tries to remain a professional distance but Wally doesn’t allow for that. 

“Come here, give me a hug, man!” Wally smiles brighter than before and holds his arms out for Barry to hug him. Barry hesitates for a brief moment, only Caitlin catches it, before going to hug Wally. Wally wraps his arms around Barry’s shoulder and tucks his chin and closes his eyes like he’s relieved to see him. “I didn’t think I’d see you because Iris says you’re always busy.” 

“Iris is the one that’s always busy actually,” Barry jabs lightly as he pulls back. “I don’t think I’ve spoken to her in months since she’s been promoted.” 

Wally pulls back slower and sinks back into the bed. “Yeah, go figure, another Detective West in the family.” His hand unconsciously falls into Barry’s. “So are you my doctor?” 

Barry swallows and looks back at Caitlin. 

Caitlin has been observing him briefly and notices Barry let go of Wally’s hand before going back to her side. 

“I’m not actually, I am here to assist Dr. Snow with your care,” Barry answers as professionally as he can. 

Wally looks to Caitlin with bright brown eyes. “So how are we looking?” 

Caitlin smiles back at him, seeing the warmth and hopefulness in his eyes. “We are looking good, Mr. West. We’ve received the latest scans from Dr. Stein and the vegetation looks to be a moderate size for us to operate on without too many issues.”

Wally nods. “Thank god I’m awesomely young, right?” he offers without a care in the world. Caitlin narrows her eyes. “Not that I’m calling you old doc!” His eyes widen comically like she’s seen Barry’s do, probably something they’ve picked up from each other. “You look lovely for whatever age you are.” 

Caitlin shares a small smile. “Nice save, Mr. West.” 

“Please call me Wally,” he insists. “Mr. West is my father.” Barry looks at Wally curiously. “Okay, not Mr. West, but he is Captain West now.” 

“Tell him I say congratulations,” Barry says. Wally smiles, but this time he just nods slowly understanding Barry but not connecting. It’s a tense moment.

“Dr. Allen, would you like explain to Wally how the surgery is going to work?” Caitlin says, pulling him back from whatever moment they were having. 

Luckily Barry manages to get through the procedure without too much of an issue. Caitlin just watches with interest as Wally hangs on every word he says. Wally stares with admiration even as Barry doesn’t make direct eye contact. It’s strange how Barry tries his best not to stare. 

As they finish up with Wally, they start to walk out of the room, Caitlin leading the way to get to her next patient when she almost plows into someone. Or in this case, someone plows into her, knocking her back because neither of them are paying attention. 

Caitlin feels herself almost fall back when she feels a strong arm wrap around her waist quickly. 

Suddenly, Caitlin is face to face with the most beautiful woman she’s ever met with beautiful chocolate skin and warm brown eyes staring at her. She feels warm being held in this woman’s arm but she’s too stunned to move out of her grasp. 

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have rushed in like this,” the woman says as she slowly lets go of Caitlin, hand sliding around her back comfortably as she tries to stabilize Caitlin. It’s a sweet gesture, but wildly intimate considering her arm was literally wrapped around her waist. “Are you okay?”

Caitlin can feel the heat rushing to her face as this immensely gorgeous woman regards her. She doesn’t even know why, maybe it’s the sweetness and tenderness in her voice. She doesn’t say anything and steps back to give herself some space. “It’s fine,” she says lowly, for some reason not trusting her own voice. 

The woman stares, surprised for some reason at Caitlin’s response. 

Caitlin takes this brief moment to look the woman up and down and she can see her outfit. A nice black and white suit underneath a simple tan rain coat and her detective badge hung around her neck, cut out of a crime novel. “Is there a problem detective?” she asks curiously.

The woman looks confused for a brief moment but then she smiles casually. Almost charmingly. “Nope, no problem here ma’am. I’m Iris West, Wally’s sister.” Before Caitlin responds, she sees Barry at the corner of her eyes and she smiles. “Hey, Barry.”

There’s a small sound of acknowledgement that comes out of Caitlin as she gives herself a bit more space between the new woman. She can feel her heart racing at the sudden interaction. “We’ve just walked Wally through the procedure and we will see him in surgery later today.” 

“Right, great, thank you so much Dr. Frost,” Iris says very gratefully. 

Caitlin’s eyes widen at the name. She stands up straighter and stiffer; everything inside of her turns cold and she feels her jaw clench. She feels frozen in place because she’s only ever heard that name in passing, rumors and whispers about the cold, unfeeling, Dr. Caitlin Snow. 

_ Might as well be Dr. Frost.  _

She’s never heard it said to her face and it’s quite a different experience for someone she’s just met. For a split second, Caitlin wants to say something, anything, correct Iris for getting her name wrong. 

Instead, Caitlin doesn’t say anything. She balls up her fists and jams it into her white coat. She nods stiffly before brushing by Iris out of the room. Leaving a very confused woman in her wake.


	4. nyssa/sara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this relationship seems the most functional of all the relationships HOWEVER i wanted to delve into a change in their relationship that really impacts them both. as ive learned from friends you can only do long distance for so long that something needs to change

Sara does a mental checklist in her head of the patients from the car accident. First patient that came in is in surgery with Alex and Lucy. Second patient is in room four after his CT scan. Third patient is in room eight waiting on ortho. Fourth patient is in room nine waiting on ortho. Once those are said and done, she goes to the nurses station to find it empty. 

“Ama-” 

“Right here,” Amaya says, appearing behind her like a ninja. She is rolling her computer over with a grin on her face. “Don’t worry, I have someone cleaning up the beds in room twelve and room one through three are getting discharged soon. I also have the result of the CT scan for room four.” 

Sara takes a breath relief as her charge nurse takes her station back with ease and hands her the scan. It isn’t even the scan that makes her feel more relaxed, it just the support of Amaya being in charge. “I would not be able to run this place without you,” she expresses gratefully as she checks out her scan. 

“You can express your gratitude by not being home tonight,” Amaya returns with a cheeky smile. 

Sara leans against the station with interest. “Oh really? Why is that?” 

“Because I’m going to have someone over,” Amaya answers like it’s the most obvious thing. 

Sara raises an eyebrow and is about to say something when she’s interrupted. 

“Hi, can you make sure this prescription is filled soon for the patient in bed twenty?” Zari comes by with a prescription for Amaya. “You can let me know when it’s filled, the patient has the flu so I thought I’d spare you the walk.” 

Amaya smiles brightly at Zari and takes the prescription, not without brushing her fingers with Zari’s. “Of course, Dr. Tomaz,” she says with a little lilt in her voice. She gets up to put the order in for the prescription. 

Zari stands there awkwardly, staring after Amaya as if she wants to say something. She spies Sara standing behind her though and makes an extra effort not to say anything.

Sara notices this and smirks. She slaps her hand on Zari’s shoulder, startling her. “Dr. Tomaz,” she greets cheekily, “you look a little bored.” 

“Oh, no not at all,” Zari responds quickly.

Sara squeezes Zari’s shoulder. “I have a patient in bed fifteen that needs to get checked out. How about you get a patient history and I’ll be right there?”

Zari looks to Amaya who is just finishing up the order and she wants to stick around for another minute but she nods. “Of course,” she diligently agrees before turning right around to head towards bed fifteen. 

Sara chuckles to herself as Amaya comes back with a miffed look on her face. 

Sara leans across the nurses’ station conspiratorially. “Are you crushing on my resident?” 

“Is it that obvious?” 

“I like to pay attention to my top residents.” Amaya smiles almost proudly. “Plus I don’t think I’ve ever seen Zari blush like that before. She’s usually really serious.” 

“That’s because you run a tight ship,” Amaya points out. “None of your residents can tell whether or not you actually like them or just like to torture them.” 

Sara laughs. “Good. I intend to keep it that way.” 

“You are terrible,” Amaya shakes her head. “You better not ruin this for me. So just don’t be home tonight.”

Sara shrugs. “I’ll be out tonight anyway, going out for drinks,” Sara remembers as she pulls out her phone to see whether or not Caitlin finally responded. She rolls her eyes at the lame excuse before sending Cisco a text to go get his best friend. 

As she checks her messages, the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention. There’s a new presence that appears behind her and she doesn’t see it right away as a hand threatens to cover her eyes. With cat like reflexes, Sara grabs the wrist of the hand quickly to twist her assailant around but the hand slips out of her grasp with ease that startles her. 

When she looks to her assailant, she sees the tan skin of the woman she hasn’t seen in what feels like forever smiling at her with mischief. Sara smiles hard as she throws her arms around the woman, “Nyssa!” 

There’s a low _oompf_ as Sara envelops Nyssa into a hug, which she welcomes warmly, resting her chin in the smaller woman’s shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist. “Hello habibti,” she greets with her smooth silky voice. “I’m glad those self defense classes are not being put to waste.” There’s a gentle laugh that Sara has long since missed.

“As if they ever work on you,” Sara says flirtatiously pulling back. She strokes Nyssa’s dark locks aside to cup her cheeks. “It’s so good to see you.”

“And you,” Nyssa greets charmingly, grasping Sara’s hands. 

“I thought you were traveling in the North Sea for awhile.”

“Business finished early,” Nyssa vaguely answers. “My site visit was more of a formality than anything. A couple of papers that needed to get signed and a couple of partners that needed wining and dining.” She waves her hand flippantly. 

Sara smiles brightly. “Are you here for long?” 

Nyssa smiles. “I’ll be here for some time. That is if you have time for me,” Nyssa looks around them; the ER isn’t extremely busy but there is more than enough work for Sara and her residents to take care of. 

“Well, my friends and I are going out for drinks tonight,” Sara starts suggestively.

“I have to share you?” Nyssa playfully whines. 

"Only for a little while and then you can have me all night.” Sara’s hands slide down to Nyssa’s waist with intention. 

There’s a small blush on Nyssa’s face at Sara’s words. Even if Nyssa was the one to pursue Sara in their relationship, Sara relentlessly found ways to tease her well mannered girlfriend. “I’m sure that your behavior towards other doctors are more appropriate while I’m gone?” Nyssa reaches for Sara’s hands to keep them decent. 

Sara doesn’t say anything but winks. 

There’s a quiet huff from Nyssa but she smiles at Sara, staring at her reverently because they haven’t seen each other in weeks. That is until Nyssa’s phone starts to ring and they have to pull apart so that Nyssa can check who is calling. 

Sara tilts her head with interest and maybe to see who is calling as well. Interruptions like these were what kept them apart for weeks at a time. Nyssa’s hand comes up to cup her cheek affectionately as she answers. 

“Nyssa al Ghul,” she greets coolly and simply. There’s a glint in her eyes as she glances at Sara. Her thumb brushes Sara’s cheek as she listens. “The paperwork has been signed. We can start as soon as tomorrow morning.” 

Sara turns her head briefly to kiss Nyssa’s palm before taking her hand to hold. 

Nyssa intertwines their fingers and Sara uses this opportunity to move closer, just to be in Nyssa’s space as she _hmm_ and _uh huh_ to the other person. 

Then Nyssa tenses beside Sara and her voice lowers, “No, that’s not right. We have proprietary rights over the island. We are not going to--” There’s a loud and terse interruption and Nyssa glowers. “I am in town now. I’ll come by the office and we can chat about this.” Sara stares curiously as Nyssa huffs ending the call and shoving the phone into her jacket. 

There’s an apologetic look on Nyssa’s face and Sara knows what’s coming. 

“You’re going to cancel dinner aren’t you?” Sara says as a matter of factly. She clicks her tongue and rubs the back of her head as playfully as she can. “Darn, I wish I saw this coming.” 

“No, no dear,” Nyssa assures quickly, hands grasping both of Sara’s shoulders. “I am not cancelling dinner, but I do have to take care of this.” She glances at her Cartier watch. “We have plenty of time before dinner, say around 6 or 7? I’ll be finished well before then. I'll send a car to your apartment.” Before Sara can react, Nyssa swoops in and kisses her forehead. “For now, I do have to go.” 

Nyssa turns to leave and Sara slips her hand into Nyssa’s quickly pulling her back to give her a firm kiss on the lips. Nyssa smiles into the kiss and indulges Sara for a brief moment before pulling back. 

“I’ll be very mad if you cancel,” Sara pouts. 

Nyssa kisses her on the nose. “I won’t,” she says with promise. With that she turns to leave the ER, striding across like she owns the place, leaving Sara to watch her leave. 

“Sometimes I forget how disgusting you are,” Amaya chirps from over the counter.

Sara lets out a wistful sigh before turning around sharply. “You would be too if your girlfriend was Nyssa al Ghul.”

Amaya smirks. “I like my women to be geographically desirable to be honest.”

Sara suppresses a laugh. “Don’t we all?” she rhetorically returns before she makes her way to Dr. Tomaz. 


	5. lucy/alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex hasn't gotten kicked out of the OR in years and it bugs the hell out of her that lucy was the one to do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the huge gap in time. i truly am working on this. the story line is just a bit weird because im trying to fit so much in one day but HEY what do you expect when im trying to run it like greys anatomy and theres like 9349028492348 things going on in a day
> 
> but im hoping after this part and my update for my luclex abo fic that I can get back to this story and wrap it all nice and proper so theres an extra 9th part

Alex is a little bit embarrassed by getting kicked out of the OR. It’s been five years since she’s been kicked out of an OR, usually she’s the one doing the kicking out. Even other surgeons have never dared to kick her out. 

Her patient had a collapsed lung, puncture to the liver, bruising to the kidney, and several broken bones. He was a fighter and she was going to do everything she could to make sure he stayed alive. She was in her element. Alex knew exactly what to do, except control her emotions apparently. 

“Slow down, _Lexie_ ,” Lucy says as they open the man up.

“Don’t call me that,” Alex snaps at the old nickname as she grabs the clamp to keep the man open. 

Lucy glances up briefly to Alex’s hard stare. Alex tries not to twitch because she knows Lucy’s face even when it’s covered by the mask. Just like Lucy seems to know hers. “Alexandra,” she corrects herself as she glances to her left.

Alex knows what she wants and grabs the suction to clear the blood. “ _Alex_ ,” she corrects firmly. She feels her heart racing as she stands across the table from Lucy. “We need to find the source of the bleeding.” 

“Keep pushing fluids,” Lucy follows up with as she finds the hole in lung. “Suc--”

Alex is there instantly, like a coordinated dance.

“Slow down,” Lucy says calmly.

Alex twitches this time. She is doing **fine**.

The nurse is on standby, patiently staring between the two women as if a bomb is about to go off between them. Of course, they work it out together, they know how to perform surgery. 

“You’re still hasty,” Lucy goes on nonchalantly. “Not as much as before, but still just enough.”

“I’m moving as slowly as I can,” Alex grumbles. “If we move any slower, this man is going to bleed out.”

“He won’t.” 

“He is.” 

Lucy lets a beat pass as she patches up the hole. Her small deft hands grasping the needle and thread with ease. It’s like muscle memory to her now as she moves only her hands, eyes scanning the body for her next move. 

Alex pays attention to the way Lucy stitches with ease. Alex swallows thickly, luckily her mask hiding her face as she licks her lips. She remembers how much of an expert Lucy is in all respects. Lucy’s always held herself tall, confident, strong. Her laser sharp focus is evident in the way she maneuvers her hands with purpose. 

It’s been five years since Alex has seen her in the OR, but it’s only been a year since Alex has seen her hands at work. Alex tries to ignore the way it makes her knees buckle and heat pool between her legs. Because the way Lucy works her hand on Alex's body is not what she should be thinking of right now.

Suddenly the patient’s blood pressure starts to drop and everyone’s heart rate is up. Alex snaps at Lucy, unconsciously trying to distract herself from the way she feels with her mere presence. Lucy demands suction and searches for another source of bleeding. Lucy remains calm, even though her eyes furious as Alex argues with her about where to start. Lucy keeps going and Alex keeps arguing.

“You need to stop it her---”  

“Get out of my OR,” Lucy orders sternly. Alex looks taken aback. 

“This is _my_ OR,” Alex argues back. She’s been here for years, vying for her position, and jumping through every single hoop. It is hers.

“I’m the head of trauma, Alex, this is my patient, _my OR_ ,” she orders. She stares directly into Alex’s eyes. “Leave.” Her voice is calm and even, but the look in her eyes speaks to Alex as if she wants to say more. 

The OR falls dead quiet as everyone stares between the two doctors. Alex was a well respected doctor and here Lucy was, making her feel like she was some sort of second year resident. She can’t help but feel her heart race because of the emotions swirling inside of her. Lucy was right, she can’t be here like this looking at Lucy’s warm chocolate eyes.

Alex clenches her jaw in frustration. She backs up from the patient with her hands up and storms out of the OR. She tears off her gloves and mask before staring back into the OR. Lucy glances up briefly before she turns to the team, spouting off more orders and getting a resident to take Alex’s place.

Alex finds her way to her other patients, standing at the nurses station, signing off on labs. Even after a couple of hours, she’s still simmering with frustration as she tries to get her work done. She feels like a resident all over again with her temper at a disarray. The need to do better and strive to be the best are like instinct to her. She doesn’t feel the least bit satisfied with how things are going now that she knows Lucy is back.

She clenches her pen more tightly 

She hates how Lucy makes her feel like this. It’s petulant and frustrating. It makes her a little bit more reckless than she usually is because Lucy’s presence throws her off her game.

There’s a pop that startles her. 

“Oh wow, _Supergirl_ ,” Kara comments as she stands next to her sister. “What did that poor pen do to you?”

Alex looks down at the broken pen in her hand. She grimaces before throwing it into the trash can and leaning over the counter to steal another pen. “Nothing’s wrong,” she huffs out, looking at her file. “Just got kicked out of my OR.” 

Kara’s jaw drops in shock. “What? You got kicked out of the OR? Wasn’t it a trauma? Who is leading the surgery?”

Alex sighs before turning to her sister. “Lucy.” 

“Lucy?” Kara furrows her brows before the realization hits her. Her eyes widen. “Lucy _Lane_ is here? What is she doing here?” 

“She’s the new head of trauma,” Alex says bitterly. 

Kara softens at this because she knows Alex has been gunning for that position since it opened up. “Aw, Alex.” She throws her arms around Alex. “Are you okay?” 

Alex rolls her eyes as she pulls away from the hug. “Honestly? I don’t know. I thought I was but then I started arguing with her in the OR over the patient and the next thing you know, she’s ordering me to leave.” 

“ _Ordering_ you?” Kara raises her eyebrows at her choice of words. 

Alex pushes her sister for being lewd. “Shut up, you know she’s been in the army,” she reminds. “She was using her Major Lane voice.” Her stern, commanding voice that Alex can only imagine how often she uses.

“She’s a _major_? How do _you_ know that?” 

Alex shuts her mouth. Her body warms under Kara’s stare.

“Alex, Miss-I-don’t-care-about-my-ex-girlfriends, did you _stalk_ Dr. Lane?” Kara brightens considerably as she teases her sister. “Oh my god! I thought you were like totally heartbroken over her. You’re totally still into her!”

“Shut up,” Alex hisses as she glances at the nurse staring up at the two Danvers doctors. She closes her file and drags Kara away from the nurses’ station. “I’m _not_ still into her. I was drunk off whiskey and curious one day. I’m allowed to be curious.”

Kara purses her lips before reaching into Alex’s white coat. 

“Hey!” 

Kara pulls out Alex’s phone and unlocks it with ease. She immediately goes to the Facebook app and taps on the search bar. Her jaw drops again. “She’s at the top of your list of search!” she practically yells. 

Alex turns red this time, snatching her phone back and shoving it into her pocket. “I told you I was drunk.”

“How long ago was this?” Kara is buzzing with excitement. 

Alex debates not answering but Kara isn’t going to let it drop. “Like last week,” she waves off as she backs into the on-call room. 

“Last week!” Kara exclaims as she follows Alex into the on call room. “What made you want to look her up after all this time? Didn’t she leave like five years ago?”

Alex throws her files onto the table and sinks into the chair, while Kara leans back against the door. She really doesn’t want to explain herself because what people think about her and Lucy isn’t exactly accurate. It hasn’t been five years. It's only been a year because Lucy has leave. And during leave they...reconnect. But it never ends well. And Alex tells herself it's because Lucy isn't going to come back. 

“So what’re you going to do? Do you think she came back for you?” Kara rapidly asks. 

Alex looks up at Kara, stunned. “Come back for me? Don’t be ridiculous,” she responds. “She had no intention of coming back.” 

Kara narrows her eyes. She’s about to comment when the door opens and she gets pushed forward. 

“Sorry about that,” a voice follows quickly. 

Kara turns around and glances a few inches down to see Lucy standing before her, wearing a sports bra and her army cargos and holding her bloodied jacket in her hand. Her eyes widen at Lucy being half dressed because she can see the uneven tans and ripples of her shoulder muscles down to her abs.

She blushes furiously when she catches Lucy’s eyes. “Dr. Lane!” she exclaims, startling the shorter woman. 

“I’m sorry have we met?” Lucy asks in confusion. 

Kara realizes that she probably shouldn’t be ogling her sister’s ex before she holds out her hand. “Dr. Kara Danvers, I’m a peds resident.” 

“Danvers?” Lucy looks to Alex curiously. 

“Kara is my sister,” Alex clarifies as she gets up. 

Lucy nods and stares back at Kara impassively. A small smile graces her lips, knowing she should be polite. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Kara,” she looks back to Alex. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” 

Alex stops like a deer in headlights as Kara stares between the two women. 

Lucy doesn’t seem bothered by the way Kara defensively crosses her arms. In fact, she barely turns to Kara as she adds, “If you don’t mind, it’s a private matter.” 

Kara swallows at this and Alex has to hold back a laugh. Lucy has that effect on a lot of women apparently. She nods before leaving them, not without looking at Alex to share the details later. 

The door clicks behind them and suddenly the room shrinks with just the two of them in there. Lucy clutches her jacket between her hands as she approaches Alex slowly.

Alex shoves her hands in her white coat as she lets Lucy approach. “You can send that to get cleaned by the way. If you need new scrubs, they’re here,” she informs. 

Lucy smiles to herself. “I remember,” she notes before pointing at Alex’s hair. “You cut your hair.”

Alex reaches up with one hand to smooth it back under Lucy’s gaze. “Yeah, I thought I’d change it.” 

“It looks good,” Lucy compliments as she bites her lip. “You know, the last time I was here, you didn’t tell me you were on staff and that was just last year.” 

Alex swallows. “You didn’t ask.” In fact, they didn’t do much talking in Lucy’s hotel room. “Have been since I finished my residency.” 

Lucy smiles at this. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.” She almost sounds proud and Alex hates that she wants to smile in return. “I just wanted to apologize for kicking you out of the OR,” she admits as she tosses her jacket onto the chair. “The nurses were telling me that hasn’t happened in years.”

Alex can’t stand keeping her emotions at bay during this painfully awkward small talk. “We don’t have to do this,” she quickly interjects. Her heart pounds inside of her as she speaks. The longer Lucy stands in front of her, practically half dressed, makes her throat go dry. “We were never really good at small talk. Or talking at all.” 

Lucy raises an eyebrow at Alex’s comment. The look sends shockwaves through Alex’s body, straight to her core. “Maybe it’s time for us to _talk_ then,” Lucy says with a careless shrug. 

“What could we possibly have to talk about?” Alex shoves her hands into her white coat. She shrugs into herself as she waits for an answer.  

Lucy scratches the back of her neck nervously. It’s a gesture that Alex rarely sees because Lucy doesn’t get nervous. But she remembers their first date, when Lucy was a mess and a half, so worried she stumbled over her words and tripped up around Alex. “Us,” Lucy answers carefully.

Alex freezes at the response. _Us_. She feels every muscle in her body stop moving and her heart finally stop. _Us_. The air escapes her lungs until she feels like there’s nothing left. 

“Alex...,” the way Lucy says her name, with such comfort and familiarity, only tugs at Alex’s heart, reminding it to keep beating. “I shouldn’t have left things the way I did last year.” 

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Alex snaps out of the daze she’s in and reacts to her pager. J’onn. She looks at Lucy, who doesn’t seem bothered. “I have to go,” she says quickly, finally remember to breath. It’s a relief to feel the air fill her lungs again. “J’onn wants to see me--” 

Before Lucy can say anything, Alex rushes out of the room. When she steps out of Lucy’s presence, she feels like everything inside of her is coming back to life. The paralyzing emotions are pushed to the back of her mind as she focuses on getting to her patient. 

But there are questions brewing in the back of her mind. 

_ What does Lucy mean by us? What was she going to say? What did she want to talk about? Why is she really here? _

The worst part is Alex isn’t sure if she wants to know any of those answers.


End file.
